


Runaway

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash, Underage Drinking, boykissing, mention of Allison - Freeform, mention of Stiles' dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes a confession while drunk, Scott maybe encourages him a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatty/gifts).



 

The whole damn thing was Stiles’ idea to start with. 

_Come on, we’ll just sit in the grass and drink ‘til we pass out, it’s Saturday._

And maybe Stiles hadn’t considered that the booze wasn’t going to affect Scott much, maybe he hadn’t thought _hey, Scott’s a werewolf, he’s not gonna get wasted from a few swigs of Jack_.

Okay. 

But still. There they were, in the grass. Scott was sitting, as had been suggested, but Stiles was lying on his back, his forearm covering his eyes, and giggling. 

Scott hadn’t planned this. He wasn’t going to pass up what he saw as an opportunity, though. No fucking way.

The giggling subsided enough for Stiles to get his breath, move his arm, look up at his best friend. 

“Hey, ‘member that time, we were, like, eight or something, and we packed up our little suitcases so we could run away from home?”

And yeah, even though he hadn’t thought about it in a long time, Scott remembered. 

Stiles’ dad had caught them, and when he was informed that they were running away together, had calmly given them advice regarding which items would be more practical to take with them ( _I don’t know how far you plan on walking, but those rollerblades are going to get awfully heavy_ ). 

They had decided, in the end, not to run away from home, on account of they knew they’d get hungry in an hour or so. 

“Yeah, I remember. We didn’t even get as far as your front door.”

“I’d do it now, you know”, Stiles slurred, his eyes half-focused on something invisible between them.

“What? Run away?”

Stiles tossed his head back and laughed. “Can you keep a secret?”

“What are you, fucking kidding me? I’ve been keeping your secrets since we were in kindergarten, dude.”

“I’d run away with you.” 

Oh, and there it was. What Scott had been waiting for all day – no, scratch that, all _year_.

Because even though Stiles might know, theoretically, that Scott’s senses were heightened now, he probably didn’t know that Scott knew what he felt, could smell the arousal on him from half a block, was so fucking thrilled that maybe, maybe, maybe he’d have a chance to act on what he’d wanted to for a good long while now. 

“Just with me?”

“It’s always been you, Scott. The girls, the distractions, the school shit, all this werewolf in-ins-insannn, uh, crazymaking stuff. Doesn’t matter. None of it. You, always you…”

Stiles’ gaze settled somewhere in the middle distance again as he took another pull from the bottle. 

Scott was absolutely, without question, taking advantage of the best friend he’d ever had in his entire life. 

And he did not give one single fuck.

“Yeah. I know. Me too. I mean…I wanted to tell you before, but I didn’t know you felt the same until now (okay, so maybe ‘now’ wasn’t exactly the truth).”

“Same. Saaaaammmmmme. The same. Wait, what kind of same?”

And this was it, really. Scott moved into Stiles’ space, leaning down over his prone form, reaching out to touch his cheek. Before he lost his nerve, he pressed his lips to his best friends’, only for a few seconds. 

He wasn’t sure what to expect. Punch in the jaw, maybe. Spluttered half-drunk denials. 

But Stiles just froze. 

Then he opened his eyes and asked a complete question in just one word. “Allison?”

“I love her. You know I do. But this is different. You know that too, you do, right?”

“Y-yeahhhhhhhhh…Scott, I don’t know, I’m not-”

“Not sure? Bullshit.”

“No, I mean, I’m not _sober_ , I’m fucking hammered, I don’t wanna say shit that I…don’t wanna say.”

“Say everything, Stiles”, Scott replied, pressing against him a little more, getting just that much closer. “Tell me the things you wouldn’t tell me if you weren’t drunk. Come on.”

Scott could see his friend’s confusion, his reluctance, his hesitation. And he felt this tiny bit of guilt, but it was there and gone before he even let himself acknowledge it. He had the upper hand here, and he was going to use it. Maybe it was the wolf in him, or maybe it was just a natural instinct to take what he knew he could have in this situation. Either way, it was working. 

“Been a while, not too long, maybe…a year? Man, I don’t know, I’m all dizzy and you’re spinning up there.”

“I’m not. Put your hand on me. It’ll hold you still, hold both of us still. We both know how to stop the spins by now, right?”

Stiles giggled then, his eyes rolling back before looking up at Scott. “One hand on the headboard. Right.”

“Right. But tonight’s it’s one hand on me. Do it, Stiles.” And where the hell did he get that bossy tone? It felt so right, completely innate, telling his best friend what to do and watching him follow the instructions. Scott felt a hand close tight around his forearm. 

“Better.”

“Yeah, I know. Now tell me.”

“I don’t wanna…”

“We covered that. And I said tell me anyway”, Scott replied, purposely sounding bossy this time, since now he knew he could get away with it. 

“Wanted…wanted you. Don’t know where it came from, maybe the locker room or something, maybe – maybe I’m _gay_! Scott, do you think I’m gay? I mean, I never thought I was gay, but-”

“That’s not important, Stiles.”

“Of course it is! I should know if I’m gay! Why didn’t someone tell me? Danny, at least, jeez, he should have known, right? He would have told me.”

“I already said, it’s not important. What matters here is that you’re telling me you want me. Like that. And I’m telling you I feel the same.”

“No you don’t, you love Allison, you just told me.”

“And I also just told you this is _different_. There’s no one in my life I’ve ever been closer to than I am to you. There’s nothing wrong with this. If we want it, we can just have it, there’s no one stopping us.”

“What about me? What if I…if I wanted to stop…”

“But you don’t. You don’t want to stop.”

“I know, but I’m drunk and I’m saying all kinds of shit, things that I would never tell you.”

“Good thing you suggested this little field trip, then”, Scott responded, leaning in for another kiss. This time it was returned; slowly, hesitantly. It was awkward at first, but hot at the same time, all teeth and spit and tongues. After a few minutes, they broke apart, both breathing heavily. 

“Maybe you should take me home, Scott.”

“Yeah, okay.” Scott felt he’d taken enough liberties already. By the time he’d gotten Stiles home, he’d probably run for his front door and lock it behind him. Shit. He really didn’t need to add ‘guilty’ to everything else he was feeling right now, but it was there nonetheless. He helped Stiles to his feet and guided him toward the Jeep, taking the keys from the pocket of his jeans so he could drive it. All he could do now was cross his fingers and hope Stiles would ask him to stay once they got there. 

Once they got to the cross-street between their neighborhoods, Stiles finally spoke again before Scott could turn toward Stiles’ house. 

“I meant take me home with you. Your mom’s working tonight, right?”

Scott did a mental victory lap and said, “Yeah, my house…let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> First and only TW fic, for last year's holiday exchange.


End file.
